Brillo Labial
by KozuueMiau
Summary: En el orfanato sun garden, Midorikawa y Ulvida se arreglan en el baño para salir a hacer las compras. De repente, Midorikawa nota un dulce olor a sandía en el ambiente que atrae su atención...


Habían sido escogidos para comprar las cosas del orfanato. Cada semana, se escogían por medio de un sorteo a dos personas que llevaran a Sun Garden lo necesario para subsistir en ese período, y ahora los elegidos fueron Ryuuji Midorikawa y Reina Yagami. Como debían ir al mercado y no querían dar lastima, ambos estaban en el baño, peinándose, cepillándose sus dientes, en fin: lo que hacen luego de haberse bañado y vestido. Midorikawa, cada cierto tiempo, dirigía su mirada a la peli-azul, y no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver la atención que depositaba al arreglarse, aunque según el, no la necesitaba en lo absoluto. De nuevo se puso en una posición en la que podía acicalarse tranquilamente, sin que Ulvida notara su nerviosismo, es decir, dándole la espalda. Un olor peculiar llamó la atención del chico. Un dulce olor a sandía. Iba a voltear a ver de dónde provenía, pero eso haría que se quedara embobado mirando a la chica, y era lo que menos quería, pero le ganó un impulso que lo obligó a dar la vuelta, y como lo había predicho, quedó paralizado mirando a Ulvida. El chico se sentía muy... no podía explicarlo, era como... placentero ver como un brillo labial resbalaba sobre sus finos labios, que a su paso, los dejaba resplandecientes, luminosos, hasta apetitosos...  
-¿Qué pasa, Mido-chan?-esto lo sacó de sus fantasías, dejándolo totalmente nervioso.  
-¡No! ¡Nada Ulvida!-  
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Reina?-  
-Nada, R-Rei...Reina...-  
-Mucho mejor. Ahora, dime. ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto? No me digas que... ¿Acaso me pinté mal?-  
-¡No! no... Todo lo contrario... ¡Digo! Un olor a sandía... ¡Eso! Quiero comer sandía.-Midorikawa pensó-"¿Y desde cuándo que digo tantas incoherencias?"-  
-Así que te gustó el olor de mi labial...-una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro-¿Quieres probarlo?-  
-¿¡Q-Qu-Qu-Que dices!-se ruborizó al máximo. La chica al notar su nerviosismo, dejó la picardía de lado para que una Reina más cohibida tomara la palabra:  
-Jejeje...-rió con nerviosismo-me-me refería a mi brillo... ¿Quieres? "¡Maldición! Perdí la oportunidad de mi vida..."- El peli-verde bajó su mirada por unos momentos. Sus ojos no podían ser apreciados debido a sus mechones, los cuales caían desde arriba, creando una pequeña sombra en el área de sus oscuros ojos. Su actitud cambió de manera radical.  
-¿Sabes?-dijo él, dirigiéndose a la chica y derrochando una extraña seguridad-yo me refería a tus labios. -Se acercó a la chica, acorralándola entre él y la pared-Adoro la sandía.-Midorikawa redujo distancias entre ambos. Tomó un mechón de los blancos del cabello de Ulvida y comenzó a jugar con este, enrollándolo en su dedo índice, mientras que lamía los labios de Ulvida y le retiraba el sabor dulzón del cual estaban cubiertos. Por su parte, ella estaba sorprendida. No esperaba en lo absoluto estas acciones de parte de su amigo. Aún así, ella no quería que se detuviese por nada del mundo. Para su mala suerte, el chico entró en razón, y se alejó rápidamente de ella, pero, cuando el chico ya iba a girar la perilla, fue tomado de la muñeca por Reina. Ella, lo más veloz que pudo, volteó a Ryuuji y depositó algo de brillo en sus labios.  
-Ups! Tienes labial...-se acercó al rostro de su amigo y susurró-en tu boca-e hizo lo mismo que el chico. Ambos, aburridos del jueguito, fundieron sus labios en un tierno e inocente beso, que luego se tornó más violento.  
-¿Van a ir o no van a ir a comprar?- Una voz del exterior impidió que siguieran. Se separaron rápidamente e hicieron un intento por ordenarse y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. A causa de unos cuantos mordiscos en los labios de ambos, tuvieron que esperar un rato más en el baño para que no fuera tan notorio que se habían besado. Salieron por caminos distintos, pero no sin antes sellar el secreto con un ahora sí casto beso. Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a buscar un abrigo y el dinero para salir de compras.-Oye, Midorikawa.-  
-¿Qué pasa Hiroto?-  
-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto allá adentro?-Ésta pregunta cambió la cara del peli-verde por una de completo nerviosismo, y al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultarlo, pensó rápidamente en algo que fuera sencillo y creíble.  
-Es que... ¡Mi coleta se había enredado! y Rei-Reina me ayudó a hacerla de nuevo.-  
-"¿Le dijo Reina?" Entiendo... ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? Eso es-le tocó el labio con el dedo índice, luego lo retiró y comenzó a frotarlo con el pulgar-¿Brillo labial?-  
-¡No! ¡No lo es!- Y tan rápido como vio a Ulvida pasar fuera de su habitación, decidió escapar de Hiroto y sus preguntas. Ryuuji y Reina se lanzaron unas cuantas miradas cómplices, y al chico se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del momento en el que sellaron su trato:  
"Recuerda, Mido-chan. Debemos dejar esto en secreto, pero no estaría para nada mal volver a repetirlo."

* * *

Aika-chan ! You're the best !


End file.
